Someone From the Past
by justagirlwritingfanfics
Summary: Tris and Tobias were the perfect high-school couple, but then Tobias took the chance to leave his abusive father, and took it, leaving Tris behind. 10 years later they meet again at Tris' 8-year-old son's Birthday party. Will they rekindle their old romance or just remain friends? Inspired by m1129's First and Last
1. Rewritten

**Hello! So I rewrote what I had of this story, Someone From The Past. I didn't like the way it was going, so I kinda rewrote it all. I also edited some grammar stuff. But here's the rewritten version! I hope you like it! Btw, I deleted the old chapters! ~justagirlwritingfanfics**

Tobias' POV

"Come on, Ashton!" I yell into my 8-year-old son's bedroom, "We're going to be late for the party!" Today we are going to one of his friend's birthday parties. All I know about his friend is that he doesn't have a dad, and I've never met the boy or his mom. Ashton comes out of his room, putting on his jacket, and we go outside into the 40-degree air. I take my keys out of my pocket and get into my red pick-up truck with Ashton.

"Daddy, hurry up!" he says, trying to hide a smile while glaring at me. I laugh and drive to his friend's house.

When we get there, I walk up to the door, and ring the doorbell. A woman, who looks about 27, my age, answers the door.

She has blonde hair, and blue-grey eyes that remind me of a girl I used to know until I left Chicago 10 years ago. Beatrice. I immediately shake my head clearing my thoughts. It can't be her. I moved away because I had to escape from my dad and I wanted to start a new life. I tried to convince Beatrice that she should come with me all those years ago, but she didn't, she said she needed to stay with her family. I had finally worked up the courage to tell her 3 simple words: I love you. But I never got the chance because my flight was early. I went to college and made some bad decisions, but they resulted good and bad. I got a girl pregnant because of a drunken one-night stand gone wrong, but ended up with Ashton. The woman looks at me curiously, but snaps out of it almost immediately.

"Come on in, Justin's in the living room." She says, opening into the door wider and Ashton runs in, and I smile at the girl with the blue-grey eyes.

She blushes and looks down. "So, I have to ask you something…" she begins and I nod. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar… " She asks, avoiding my gaze.

I nod, "No, I'm sure I've never met you before. My name's Four." I say, extending a hand.

She shakes her head. "I'm Tris. And could you stay for a bit? I don't think 10 little boys are going to listen to me by myself, and I think you could be a big help."

I nod, following her as she leads me to the kitchen.

"I baked Justin's cake, do you want to see it?" She asks me, looking down as she tries to hide the blush creeping up on her face.

I nod, and she opens the box holding the cake. I gasp; it's blue and has the entire Marvel superhero pack made out of fondant. "It's amazing." I say. She blushes and mumbles a quiet thanks.

"Boys, do you want to eat?" Tris yells.

"Just give us 5 minutes, Mom!" Justin yells back.

"Okay!" Tris says, walking back into the kitchen. "Shit." She says under her breath.

"What?" I ask, concerned.

"I forgot to order the pizza." I sigh. God, she scared me.

"I think I might have some left at the Fire Station, Uriah's girlfriend runs the Pizza place in this town. You might know her, her name's Christina?" I ask, pulling my hoodie on over my head.

Her face lights up, "Yeah, I know her, we were roommates in college and have been best friends ever since." I smile politely.

"So do you want me to get that pizza?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Yeah, yeah." I nod, and she hands me $20.

I furrow my eyebrows, "What's this for?" I ask her.

"I'll feel like I owe you if I don't give you some money for it." She says, her hand still holding the twenty-dollar bill.

I shake my head, "Really, it's fine."

She sighs and push her outstretched hand towards her. "Okay, so could you be back here in 10 minutes?" I nod and leave the house.

When I arrive at the Fire Station, I go in and see Zeke and Uriah about to open the last full pizza. "Wait!" I yell, jogging towards them.

I grab the pizza that's still in the box, thankfully, and leave. "What the hell, man?" I hear Zeke yell, but I ignore it and run out the door to my truck.

I drive back to Tris' house about 5 minutes later. I knock on the door before walking in. "I'm back!" I yell, walking into the living room.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" Beatrice squeals, walking towards me.

"You're welcome." I reply, setting the pizza down. We sit in a terribly awkward silence until the boys all come downstairs.

"Daddy, why are you still here?" Ash asks me.

"Well, I just got back from getting the pizza for you guys." I explain.

"Okay, who's ready to eat?" Tris says, opening the box. A chorus of me! s fills the room and Tris serves everyone pizza.

The boys all start talking, and Beatrice asks me, "So, Four. That's and odd name. What do you do?"

I take a bite of pizza before replying, "I'm a firefighter. What do you do?"

"I own a bakery. Three Little Birds. It's a little local shop about 10 minutes North of here." She says, pride evident in her eyes. We spend the rest of the time talking about our lives as we finish our pizza.

We serve cake, talk and all the boys eagerly eat the cake mumbling to each other about Superman vs Batman. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Justin yells, and Tris smiles.

A few seconds later Justin comes back to the living room, "Mommy, who's Peter?"

Tris' face goes pale and her body tenses up, "No one, baby. Just tell him to go away."

He nods and goes to the door. "Mommy, he won't go away!" Justin tells Tris. Tris sighs, and walks over to the door. I walk over with her and see Peter talking to Justin. "And that's why your mommy is-" he stops talking the seconds he sees us. "Hello Bea, it's been a while."

Tris' POV

I shudder when I hear him say my name. He places his hand on my shoulder and grabs it firmly.

"Don't call me that." I say through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on. We both know that you still have a inner slut, I can tell, based on the fact that you have a new boyfriend." I look behind me and see that Justin has gone back into the living room. Good, I don't need him hearing this.

"I'm not a slut, and I never have been. And, he is _not_ my boyfriend!" I yell through gritted teeth at him.

"Oh, _come on_ babe, just admit it, you're a slut. I mean, look at how low the dress you wearing falls."

"Peter, just go away!" I yell at him.

"By the way, cute kid we made, huh?" he says before hopping into his black and silver mustang.

I sigh and walk back into the house, "Mommy, mommy! Can I open my presents?" Justin asks me, holding a blue bag with grey tissue paper sticking out.

"Yeah, sweetie, let's go into the living room first though." I say, closing the door behind me.

I walk into the living room with Tobias and Justin starts talking to his friends about stuff while walking through the house. Justin walks over to the big pile of presents with all of the other boys, and starts to open them.

"Wow! A superman action figure!" Justin exclaims. I smile; that's the present I gave him.

Next he opens the present from Four and Ashton, "Oh my gosh! A gift card to Toys 'R' Us!" Justin squeals.

He opens the rest of the presents, loving every one of them.

Four checks his phone and frowns, "Well, I think Ash and I better get going. Also Tris, I got a text from the guys telling me that I have to work double shifts because Zeke's girlfriend is pregnant, so he's going to be taking some time off." I nod; trying to remember when Shauna told me she was pregnant.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. "Okay, well bye then." I say, standing up.

He walks over to Ashton, "Come on, Ash. We have to go now."

Ashton shakes his head, "Daddy, can I stay here for a sleepover tonight?" he asks, pulling on the bottom of his dad's shirt.

"No, bud. I'm sorry, but I don't know his mom that well…" He says, looking over at me.

"Alright, well I'll see you around." He says, heading out the door.

"See you." I say, closing the doors behind him and watching his truck as he

"Mama will you read me a story?" Justin asks as I'm tucking him in bed later that night.

"Maybe tomorrow. Mama's really tired right now." I say making up an excuse. I kiss him on the forehead, "Love you. Night." I say, closing the door.

I walk upstairs towards my bedroom and get under the sheets. As I drift away, I think about the guy who claims he's not Tobias. Four.

**Okay, so was the rewritten version better? Please tell me in the reviews! **


	2. Dinner

**Damn. 38 follows, 19 favorites, and 25 reviews from just one chapter? Amazing. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

"Get up, Justin!" I yell upstairs as I flip a pancake. "You have school today!" I hear his groan, walking down the stairs.

"Mom, I think I'm sick…" He says, coughing. I look at him suspiciously, thinking that he's just trying to get out of having to go to school.

"I'll take your temperature." I say, turning the burner off, and getting a thermometer out of a drawer. "Open your mouth." I say, putting the thermometer under his tongue. "Keep it under your tongue." He nods, the stick in his mouth beeping. I pull it out and look at it. 98.9 degrees. "Justin, what do you think it says?" I ask, putting the thermometer behind my back.

He shrugs, "100, maybe?"

I shake my head, "No. 98.9. That's average, you're not sick."

He nods, "I know. I just didn't want to go to school."

I sigh, checking the time on my watch. "Well, you don't have any time to eat, or else you'll be late. So get dressed." I say as he runs upstairs towards his room. I grab my keys, phone, and purse, slipping on some shoes and a jacket before going to the door. "Justin, come on!" I yell, unlocking the door and going out to the car.

5 minutes later, we arrive at his school. "Have a good day!" I yell as he gets out of the car, running up the stairs so he's not tardy. I look ahead of me and notice a familiar red pickup truck. Four. Ashton hops out of the truck, catching up to Justin, as his dad backs up, leaving the parking lot.

I arrive at the bakery a good twenty minutes later, and see that Kennedy already arrived. I get out of my car, walking inside. "Hey, Kennedy!" I say, putting my apron on and heading to the back, where I know she'll be baking already.

"Hey, Tris!" She says, a bright smile on her face. "How you been? I haven't seen you in a while." She says, mixing some lemon poppy seed batter.

"Oh, I've been good. Justin's birthday was yesterday, that's why I was gone." I explain, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

She nods, "Cool. Oh, and I found my grandma's recipe for red velvet cake, do you mind if I use it? It was always so good when she made it."

I nod, "Yeah, sounds good." I say, hearing the bell by the door ring.

"Hello? Anyone here? The sign says open!" A feminine voice yells, and I hear the click of heels get closer as I look up and see a tall, athletic looking woman with brown hair, wearing a pantsuit.

"Yes, we're here." I say, arriving at the register.

"Okay, so I heard from a friend that you make the _best_ cakes in Chicago. So, could I have a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting?" she asks, looking up at our selection of different cakes to order.

"Of course! And we just got a new recipe for that, so you're just the lucky winner, aren't you! Anything else?"

"No, that's it for today." She says, pulling her wallet out of her purse.

I nod, "Okay, that'll be $27.53." I say, taking the credit card from her outstretched hand and sliding it in the card reader.

"It should be done by about 7pm, okay?" I ask as she nods, leaving the store.

"Thanks!" she says, her heels clicking as she walks away.

"I guess your Grandma's recipe will be used today!" I say, walking back into the kitchen in the back.

Kennedy nods, a bright smile on her face. "Yep, she would be very happy if she were here." I nod, getting out the ingredients to make the cake batter.

"And make sure to get her name!" I call as I leave the bakery to pick up Justin later that afternoon.

I get out of the car, walking up the steps towards the door of the school, "Tris?" I hear a masculine voice ask from behind me.

I turn around and see Four. "Oh, hey!" I say, walking towards him.

He smiles, "Hi. So, Ashton wants to maybe come over to your house sometime? We could today?"

I nod, "Sure, how about at about 7:00? You guys could come over for dinner too. I'll make some lasagna with garlic bread and a peach cobbler for dessert."

He nods, "Sounds great." He says, flashing a smile. "Um, what's your number?" He asks, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his black 'Chicago City Fire Department' hoodie.

"123-456-7890" I reply, pulling mine out. "What's yours?"

He flashes a smile my way, "098-765-4321. You can call me anytime, or come over." He says, winking at me, a corner of his mouth upturned in a smirk. _Did he just flirt with me? _I ask myself, even though I know the answer.

"Maybe I will sometime." I say, playing along with his little game. He smiles, Ashton running into his arms, making an 'oof!' come out of him.

I laugh, Justin running towards me. "Mommy, mommy! Can we hang out with Justin and Four today? Please? I'll drink a glass of milk!" He pleads and I laugh, ruffling his hair with my left hand.

"We already made plans. We're coming over for dinner later, after you do your homework." Four says, picking Ashton up with a groan. "Alright buddy, you ready to get home and do some fast facts?" He asks, grinning at Ashton.

Ashton buries his head in his dad's chest. "But Dad, I don't wanna!" He whines.

Tobias smirks, "If you don't then we can't go over to Justin's house later." He threatens, setting him down. Justin nods, crossing his arms and walking towards the red pick-up. "See ya later, Tris." Four says, smiling at me and walking away towards his car.

"See ya." I mutter.

It's an hour until Four comes over and I'm still not ready. Should I change? I don't know. I guess so. I'm going to. I look around at my bedroom at the clothes scattered everywhere and sigh. I have no fucking idea what I should wear. I look out of the corner of my eye and see some maroon lace. My eyes widen as I walk over towards the crumpled of piece of clothing.

I pick it up, holding it by the shoulders. It's a maroon Kate Spade dress with ¾ length sleeves and maroon lace covering all of it. I slip it on over my bra and panties, gasping as I look in the mirror. It's perfect for this occasion. The neckline falls to about an inch above my bra, and the dress is backless. It falls down to mid-thigh and is not too fancy. I mean it's not a date. It's our sons' playdate. But it's better than the ripped jeans and oversized shirt that constantly manages to have flour on whether I'm at the bakery or not, that I normally wear.

I smile, putting in some garnet earrings that match the dress' shade of red exactly. I pin my hair into a French braid, leaving it over my shoulder. I put some eyeliner and mascara on, smiling at my appearance in the mirror. I actually look nice for once.

The doorbell rings as I check my impression in the mirror for the last time. I knock on Justin's door on the way down, telling him Ashton just got here. I approach the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Four and Ashton. "Hey guys! Come on in. Ashton, Justin's coming down now so he should be here s-"

I am cut off by Justin's high-pitched voice behind me, "Ashton! Hey, my room's right up here." He says, leading him up the stairs.

"So… How you been since 5 hours ago?" I ask, sitting down on the couch and turning off the episode of Spongebob that was playing.

"Pretty good." He says, and I look at him. Like, really look at him. The only thing I can seem to pay attention to be his eyes. The eyes I recognize. Tobias' eyes. But he said we've never known each other.

"Tris?" Four questions; his face with a look of concern on it.

I snap out of my daze, focusing back on Four. "Sorry, I just zoned out. What did you say?" I say, feeling my face grow warm.

"I was just pointing out the a timer went off." He begins. "And I… Never mind." I look at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was trying to say, but decide not to.

"Thanks." I say, getting up and going in to the kitchen. "Want a glass of wine?" I call, turning the oven off and taking the taking the cobbler out of the oven.

"Sure." Four says, his footsteps getting louder as he comes into the kitchen. "You have a beautiful house, Tris." He comments, looking around the space I spend a good deal of my time in.

I smile, muttering a quiet thanks. "Boys, dinner's ready! Come downstairs!" I yell, grabbing a bottle of white wine from the rack of wines in the Butler's pantry and grabbing some glasses.

I pour the wine, handing a glass to Four, and giving him a small smile as the boys tumble down the stairs. "Time to eat," I say, walking into the dining room, careful not to spill my wine as Justin speeds by me.

A few minutes later, when we've all eaten about half our food, I make a stupid joke and Four laughs. And I swear, it sounds _exactly_ like Tobias' laugh. So I decide to take another shoot at asking him if he is in fact, Tobias.

"Hey, Four, can I uh speak to you in the kitchen?" I ask, and he nods, setting his napkin on the table. I do the same and we walk into the kitchen.

So what do you want to talk about?" He asks, leaning against the granite counter with ease.

"Look, I know I asked you this before," I begin. "But, I didn't believe you when you answered. Are you the boy 17-year old me fell in love with? Are you Tobias Eaton?"

He takes a deep breath before answering.

"Yes."

**Reviews are appreciated. :D Hope you liked the chapter! **


End file.
